


[授翻]群星之间 | Between the Stars

by NykoKaamos



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Brief Mentions of Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touch-Starved, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 定局者号的医务队不想管 Kylo Ren 了。从一次任务中负伤归来以后，由 Hux 负责照顾他。这不是 Hux 所擅长的，而对于 Kylo 来说，这意味着一切。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	[授翻]群星之间 | Between the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475800) by [Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens). 



> 算是一篇 Hux 照料 Kylo 的嘴炮软垃圾，Hux 勤俭持家，Kylo 渴望拥抱，很可爱。我是个乐色，翻得不太行（。），可以的话还请去读太太的原文 ><

Kylo 瘫倒在地。他杀死了敌手，但对方比预想的更强大，于是 Kylo 没能做到毫发无伤地从硝烟中走出。伤口很疼，但好在人没有生命危险。他伸出手用原力找寻伦武士团，确认他们是否还活着。

Vicrul 和 Trudgen 一直跟着 Kylo，直到两人被命令走在他前面。Kylo 可以感觉到他们仍在某个地方战斗中。而其他的武士在稍早时刻就已与他们分开，Kylo 感觉到他们仍然活着，不过离他更为遥远。这意味着，他得自己把自己拖回飞船上。

就在刚站起来时，一艘 First Order 的穿梭机从他头顶飞过，但 Kylo 没怎么理会，直到穿梭机在他正前方降落。Kylo 怒视着它，因为这东西挡住了自己的去路。当他看到从穿梭机上走下来的人是谁时并不感到惊讶。Hux 就是要来给他添麻烦，当然的。

“Ren.”Hux 边打量着他，边说。Kylo 试图站起身，这样他就能比 Hux 高一点儿，但身子实在是太疼，现在他几乎要瘫倒于地。

“你想要什么？”他试图恶狠狠地说。

“我来这里接你走。”Hux 说，“现在我们走吧。”

Hux 抓住 Kylo 的胳膊，试图把它放在自己的肩膀上，但 Kylo 推开了他。他才不需要 Hux 的帮助。他很想完全无视 Hux、走回自己的穿梭机，但路程太遥远，Kylo 知道这么做只会让自己的伤势加重。他只好努力登上 Hux 的穿梭机，不过在发现自己把一些脏兮兮的泥土带到这艘属于 Hux 的崭新穿梭机上时还有些小高兴。

Kylo 躺在最近的长椅上，但他无法放轻松，Hux 站在那儿他就无法放松。如果 Hux 认为他可以顺利逃掉任何惩罚的话，他便会杀了 Kylo 的。即使他没有在计划谋杀 Kylo，Kylo 也知道需要对 Hux 保持警惕，尤其是在身体如此虚弱的状态下。

“你的伤有多严重？”起飞后，Hux 立即问道。

“不关你事。”

“不幸的是，确实关我事。”Hux 说，“医务人员明确要求，除非必要情况，其他时候我不能把你带到他们那儿处理。由于我厌倦了拿信用点给医疗机器人换新，所以只好同意。所以，你的伤有多重？”

“不算什么。”

“我可不那么认为，不过只要你没死，我想我真的不太在乎你是否处于疼痛之中。”

他们沉默不语，直到 Kylo 感觉穿梭机抵达定局者号。Kylo 站起身，但 Hux 将他推回原地，Kylo 疼得龇牙咧嘴。

“既然你不想说，那就让一个医疗机器人来检查你、然后告诉我你的伤重程度，以及判断你是否需要治疗。不能弄坏这个机器人，Ren，明白？”

“我才不需要听你的。”Ren 咆哮道。

“那我可以把你丢回原地然后让其他的人来照顾你。我相信他们在处理伤病这方面很有技巧。”

“我敢肯定他们至少不比你差。”Kylo 说。至少武士团才不会试图故意伤害他——尽管 Kylo 更想自己处理自己的伤口。

又一次，他俩陷入了沉默，直到机器人到来。机器人一开始伸出金属手臂刺探他，Kylo 就想把它甩到最近的墙壁上。但如果他这么做，Hux 就会开始朝他大吼大叫，他真的不想听这些。他只想回到自己的住处，好好睡上能够消除伤痛的一觉。

机器人给他做了个快速体检，但当检查完成，它没告诉 Kylo 他的身体哪里出了问题。相反，它转向了 Hux。Kylo 皱着眉头坐起身，这个机器人不是应该向他汇报的么？

“两根肋骨骨折，右腿和躯干有穿刺伤，或许头部有创伤，还有一些轻微的割伤、擦伤和瘀伤。我的建议是，找个人看守他至少 36 小时。无法做到的话，每四个小时检查他一次也可以。”

“谢谢。”Hux 说，“将由我负责照顾他。请把医药包送到他的房间，治疗他时需要用上的东西都在里面。”

“我可以自己疗伤。”Kylo 说。他试图站立，但仍旧疼痛难忍。躺下以后，情况似乎更糟糕。他知道自己可以自行努力回到房间。伤痛会加剧黑暗面的力量，当可能又要发火时他只想独自一人。

“冒着死于内出血的风险？”Hux 问，“我不认为你可以。我相信 Snoke 一定会想方设法把你的死怪到我头上，我必须尽一切努力避免这事发生。”

“我不需要你的帮助。”Kylo 边说，边再次试着站起来。他努力挺直身子，还是很痛。

“是，你不需要，但不管怎样我都要帮你。现在，要么闭上嘴安静接受我的帮助，要么继续抱怨个不停，反正我都要照顾你。我不认为在肋骨断了的情况下还说这么多话是件好事。”

“你才是那个话太多的人。”Kylo 抱怨。他不想承认 Hux 是对的，但现在每当他一开口说话身子就疼得很。他可以把这些疼痛转化为让自己变得更强大的力量，如果真的有需要的话，Kylo 会这么做的，但现在他只想好好休息一下、以一种疼痛值最最低的方式回到他的住处。

Hux 与他同行，尽管没有扶着 Kylo，但每一次 Kylo 即将绊倒时，他总是迅速把手放在 Kylo 身上扶住他。Kylo 讨厌这样，但没有说什么。真的没啥理由让 Hux 碰他——如果 Kylo 摔倒了而 Hux 还挡在他的路中间，那么 Kylo 会拽着 Hux 跟他一起摔。

一回到自己的住处，Kylo 立马坐上沙发。他开始脱靴子，但弯腰脱鞋让他的伤十分疼。幸运的是，Kylo 还有别的脱鞋妙招可用。他用原力脱掉靴子以后就躺在沙发上，不太想爬上床。

“你在干什么？”Hux 问。Kylo 几乎忘了他还在这。

“我看起来像要干啥？”

“看起来像想要自己的伤势恶化。你浑身是血，还脏得很，谁知道还有什么伤。你需要清理一下，否则伤口会感染。”

“他们有治疗伤口感染的药。”Kylo 说。

“太贵了。现在立刻去淋浴室那儿把你自己弄干净。”

“是你说你会照顾我的。你去做。”谈话结束。Kylo 闭上双眼，但 Hux 抓住了他的外衣前襟试图将他拽起，搞得 Kylo 根本没机会入睡。

“你他妈的是在干啥？”Kylo 咆哮道。

“我说过会照顾你，所以，让我们给这事做个了结。”

“你不会是来真的吧。”

“你认为我会开玩笑？现在，站起来，脱掉这些脏衣服，免得要我把它们从你身上剪下然后丢进垃圾焚化炉里去。”

Kylo 想看 Hux 这么做，但他的衣服已经被毁得不轻，他可不想看到它们再被毁得更严重。他坐了起来，边走向浴洗室边脱衣服，衣物一件件落在他走过的路上。等到达浴洗室时他脱得只剩裤子与打底汗衫，不幸的是，干掉的血液使得衣物粘在了他的身上。用力撕扯肯定超痛，但 Kylo 下狠心、决定果断地处理这个问题。他迅速拉起汗衫，当针织面料从紧贴的伤口上被扯离时，Kylo 痛得无法控制呜咽声。

“你个傻瓜。”Hux 说。Kylo 没注意到 Hux 跟着他走进了浴洗室，“我以为你是所有人中最熟悉负伤后该如何正确照顾自己的那一个。别再扯了。”

Kylo 已经开始脱裤子，但他停了下来，注意力集中在 Hux 身上。他的做法总是简单粗暴地把衣服扯开，尽自己最大努力去忽视疼痛，他很好奇 Hux 要怎么处理伤口。Kylo 看着 Hux 拿起一块小毛巾，把它放入水槽浸湿，然后将它压在 Kylo 的伤口上，在那放上片刻，再开始擦拭 Kylo 的伤口。

“现在试试脱下衣服。”Hux 说。Kylo 盯着 Hux 好一会儿，想着他是不是准备要离开这个房间了，但 Hux 在原地不动，“你要我把你弄干净，我接下来就要把你弄干净啊。”

Kylo 脱下裤子走入浴缸。他立刻躺倒在那儿。或者说，他尽量躺倒在那儿。他的浴缸比船上大多数人的都要大了，但对于他的庞大身躯来说还远远不够。不过至少他知道怎么做可以让自己尽量舒服点。

Hux 走到他的身边，扭开水龙头。Kylo 发出尖叫声，因为冷水就这么冲向他的身子。然后他挣扎着要逃开，不过在 Hux 关掉水之前没能走多远。他恶狠狠地瞪着 Hux，也只能这样，没力气再干别的。

“Oops.”Hux 得意地笑着。他打开水龙头，这一次至少是温暖的热水了，Kylo 几乎可以在这里面好好放松。而制止他放轻松的原因就是 Hux 还在那。他不知道 Hux 的计划是什么，他唯一能做的就是观察 Hux。

“为什么你会有这么多洗浴产品？还有为什么它们都不是规定使用的产品？”看着 Kylo 的肥皂和洗发水，Hux 问。

“规定使用的那些东西烂透了。”味道不好，对他的头发和皮肤也不好。

“那么，该用哪个？”Hux 边说边拿起一个瓶子。

“那是洗发水。”Kylo 说，“绿色那瓶，那是肥皂。”

Kylo 并不相信 Hux 会帮他洗头，直到 Hux 将一些洗发水倒入手心、开始清洁 他的头发。Kylo 不认为 Hux 会真的帮他洗澡——他认为 Hux 会站在一旁监督观看，会皱着眉头的那种。当 Hux 的手穿过 Kylo 的头发时，他的心神从震惊中恢复过来，Kylo 想要把 Hux 推开。

但他不记得上一次有人用如此方式触碰他是什么时候了，那种感觉真好。Kylo 不想让 Hux 停下。他讨厌触摸他的人是 Hux，但他不想阻止 Hux 这么做。当 Hux 的手指在头皮上滑过时，Kylo 吐出了一声轻柔的呜咽。

“头部受伤了？”Hux 问。

“不是。”一开口，Kylo 就意识到自己应该撒谎。说是头部有伤被你弄疼了比承认现实要好得多，“没……没什么。”

“好吧，那么我想你不介意我这么做。”Hux 说，然后更用力地摁压 Kylo 的头颅。Kylo 忍不住呻吟起来。“傻瓜。”Hux 咕哝着。

Hux 拿开手，冲洗 Kylo 头发上的洗发露，然后抓起肥皂准备要处理 Kylo 的伤口。Kylo 感觉好疼，但 Hux 在清理伤口的脏东西时挺温柔，并没有打算让它变得更痛的样子。即使疼，那也是值得的，疼痛感的存在意味着 Hux 正在触碰他。

Hux 刚清洗完 Kylo 就关掉了水，然后扔给 Kylo 一条毛巾。当他坐起身开始擦干身体时不禁感到失望。他想让 Hux 也帮他擦擦身子。不是说想要 Hux 这么做，他只是想要有人触碰他。

“差不多了。”Hux 边说，边帮助 Kylo 踏出浴缸，“再帮你处理下伤口。”

他们走出浴洗室时，Kylo 倚在 Hux 身边。他不知道上一次和他人如此亲近是什么时候了。或许是和武士团中的哪个成员吧，不过他们之间也不怎么触碰彼此。不像他和 Hux 现在这样。

Hux 把 Kylo 带到床上让他坐下。然后他走到一边，翻找 Kylo 的东西。Kylo 想制止他，但 Hux 看上去不会理会。没过多久，Hux 朝他扔来一条内裤，然后走出了房间。Hux 没有离开这里——Kylo 仍然能感觉到 Hux 就在附近。

Kylo 穿上内裤。如果独自一人的话，他会裸睡。当然，他的原计划是就那么脏兮兮地在沙发上睡去。Hux 似乎不会很快离开，Kylo 想自己最好再穿上衣服，可惜 Hux 没给他找来衣服。脏衣服还在地上，但 Kylo 不太想穿上它。取而代之，他使用原力给自己找来了一条宽松裤子和一件汗衫。当 Hux 走回房间时，Kylo 正在穿裤子。

“你在干什么？”Hux 问。他走到 Kylo 身边，放了个箱子在他旁边的床上。他将 Kylo 的裤子扯下。

“ _你_ 又在干什么？”Kylo 问。很明显 Kylo 在试图穿上衣服呀。他搞不懂 Hux 要干啥。

“我还没处理你的伤口。”Hux 说。他打开箱子，Kylo 看到里面装满了医疗用品。Hux 拿出一管 bacta 凝胶，打开盖子，看了看 Kylo 的腿，摸摸伤口附近。

Kylo 尽量不去思考 Hux 的手在他身上的感觉有多美妙。Bacta 凝胶涂在伤口上时刺痛极了，不过现在最主要的还是，感觉棒极了。Hux 处理他的伤口，用绷带包扎他的腿，温柔得令人惊讶。

“我并不想要弄疼你。”Hux 说，“躺下，我再去拿一管。”

“你没弄疼我。”Kylo 边说边照着 Hux 的指示躺倒。

“你眼里有眼泪。”Hux 说，他抬头看 Kylo 的脸，接着把注意力转回 Kylo 身侧。他开始把 bacta 凝胶涂在 Kylo 的伤口上，“如我所言，我没想要弄疼你，但没办法这药膏就是会让你这么疼。”

Kylo 抬起一只手放在眼睛上，抹去自己没有意识到的已经冒出的眼泪。他不是因痛而哭——他很早以前就不会这样。他只是不习惯有人照料他。过往，有医疗机器人处理他的伤口，但从未有人这么对他做过。

当 Hux 的手在他身子上时，Kylo 感觉自己能够放轻松。在把 bacta 凝胶涂上 Kylo 的伤口的同时，Hux 把一只手放在 Kylo 的肚子上。在这般触碰之下，Kylo 发现自己竟然在颤抖。这对于他来说他难以承受了。他已经很多年没有被人这么碰过。在此刻，这是他唯一想要的。

“差不多完成了。”Hux 说。很快，Hux 的手抽开了，Kylo 无法不抱怨着它的离去。他想要 Hux 的手在他的身上，绝不想要 Hux 停止触摸他。Hux 开始给 Kylo 包扎伤口，但看上去似乎尽量不碰到 Kylo。

Kylo 讨厌 Hux 几乎要碰到他时的感觉。他可以感觉到，Hux 的手指轻轻地掠过他的皮肤，但这远不足够，Kylo 需要更多。但是，Hux 的工作结束了。

“我做得不算太糟糕，对吧？”Hux 问。

“Hux.”Kylo 呜咽着说。他感觉到自己正在哭泣，而且没法停下不哭。

“你现在是哪里出问题？”Hux 叹了口气，问，“我已经尽我所能为你处理伤口，剩下能为你做的不多了。如果你有需要的话，盒子里有一些止痛药。”

“不，我不需要那个。”

“那么，我无能为力了。”

“对。”

“如果你需要什么，那你得告诉我。不像某些人，我可不会读心。”

“Hux.”Kylo 说。他不知该如何告诉 Hux 他所想要的。听起来很愚蠢，Kylo 光在脑袋里想想就觉得愚蠢。要怎么开口央求 Hux 触摸他呢？他唯一能做的只有伸出手，握住 Hux 的手。

“你在做什么？”Hux 试图挣脱，但 Kylo 抓住了他，接着把 Hux 的手放到自己胸前，在那儿握住。然后他松开了，但 Hux 没有扯开手。有那么一会儿，他们就保持着这个姿势——Hux 的手放在 Kylo 胸上，他们彼此对视。

“我想你的脑袋一定伤得不轻，是吧？”Hux 问。

“我的头没什么大碍。”Kylo 说。

“行。那么，你应该休息一下。如果你需要什么，我就在这。”Hux 把手抽开，Kylo 毫不犹豫地抓住了他。Hux 开始向后退，不过随后把一只手放上 Kylo 肩头。

Kylo 想要更多，需要更多。他握起 Hux 的手，放上自己的脸颊。他闭上眼睛，将自己推着撞向 Hux。Kylo 想要 Hux 触摸他的每一处，而不仅仅只是他的手。

他发现原力将 Hux 拉向了他，但其实 Kylo 并没有打算这么做。当 Hux 离得足够近时，Kylo 用双臂紧紧拥抱 Hux。Hux 边咒骂着边试图逃开，但 Kylo 拒绝让他离开。

“傻瓜。”Hux 咆哮道，仍然在挣扎，“你这么做只会让你的伤势更严重。”

Hux 说得没错，Kylo 知道——紧紧拥抱 Hux 会让他的身子很疼，于是他放松了力道。他以为 Hux 要站起来了，但 Hux 只是挪动了一下然后躺在 Kylo 受伤较轻的那一侧，距离很近，Kylo 很满意。

“这就是你一直想要的吗？”Hux 问道。他微微坐起，抚摸 Kylo 的侧脸，Kylo 只能点点头。

这时 Kylo 才意识到自己的处境多么危险。他多么渴望被人触碰，以至于都没考虑到他把谁拉上了他的床。Armitage Hux 可是个不可信赖的危险人物。距离这么近，Hux 可以轻而易举地割开 Kylo 的喉咙。他敢杀了 Kylo、挑战 Snoke 的盛怒吗？Kylo 不太确信 Hux 没胆子这么做。

Hux 又坐起了一些，但 Kylo 抓住了他。也许把 Hux 抱得这么近本身就不是个好主意，但 Kylo 需要有人来碰碰他。而 Hux 似乎是唯一一个愿意这么做的人。

“我哪里都不去。”Hux 说，“不过你给我点时间离开一下。”

Kylo 不情愿地放开了他。Hux 坐了起来，但没有离开 Kylo 身边。相反地，他解开了腰带、褪下制服上衣，然后躺回 Kylo 身边。令 Kylo 惊喜和欣慰的是，Hux 还取下了绑在袖子里的刀片。

“我还是不太确定你没受到脑损伤。”Hux 说，“但我必须承认，我的确喜欢看到这样子的你。我想我应该在还能享受这些时抓紧时间享受。”

“你喜欢现在这样？”这让 Kylo 惊讶，但不无道理。如果 Hux 不喜欢的话干嘛还会在这里？他才不愿意为 Kylo 做任何事。

“不，你这傻瓜。我讨厌躺在你身旁。这是我所能想象的最糟糕的事。”

“你真是个混蛋。”Kylo 抱怨。

他们沉默了一小会儿，Kylo 闭上眼睛。他想睡觉，然而无法睡着。他满脑子所想的全是 Hux 想和他待在一块儿的事实。这不应该的啊。Hux 是恨他的呀。

“为什么？”Kylo 问。

“什么为什么？”Hux 咕哝道。他的头靠在 Kylo 的肩膀上，没有抬头看他。

“我一直以为你恨我。”

“我确实恨你。”Hux 说。“至少大部分时间如此。不过你也不是这么坏，当你需要、想要别人来拥抱你的时候。我从没想过你会这样，不过我还是挺喜欢的。”

Kylo 开始怀疑自己的头部被撞得是不是比他以为的更严重……Hux 刚才是说了他喜欢想要被人拥抱的 Kylo 吗？他还愿意继续这样吗？

“如果我一直这样呢？”Kylo 问，“你会喜欢我吗？”

“也许。但我知道这不会持续多久。你会痊愈，然后原本那令人难以忍受的样子会回来。”

Kylo 伸出手抚摸 Hux 的侧脸。他无法证明自己的古怪作为不是因为头部受伤搞得他脑子不对，但他希望 Hux 愿意给他一个展示自我的机会。他不想再和 Hux 对着干了。Kylo 唯一想要的是拥抱 Hux。

“我们可以一直这样，”Kylo 说，“你想要多久，就多久。”

“你的确是被伤得不轻哈。”Hux 说，“也许一直敲敲打打你的脑袋让它一直不对劲，这样我们就可以一直这样。”

Hux 的头从 Kylo 的肩膀上抬起，低头望他。他用手指轻轻勾勒 Kylo 的下巴轮廓，在这般温柔的触碰下，Kylo 忍不住颤抖。“你很敏感，是吧？”

“Hux——”

“嘘。”Hux 的嘴唇贴在 Kylo 的唇上，让 Kylo 再也说不出什么。反正他也不想说什么了。他只想躺在那儿尽情享受这个亲吻。遗憾的是，这个吻并没有如他期待的持续得那么长。

“我真希望这件事是认真的。”Hux 说，几乎没有离开 Kylo。他挨得如此之近，以至于 Kylo 能感觉到 Hux 的呼吸喷涌在他的身上，“如果你不单单是因为脑袋受伤了意识不清晰才这样，我真的希望我们能继续这样下去。”

“你想要这个有一段时间了吧。”Kylo 说。现在他想起来了，他曾注意到过，从 Hux 的原力中察觉出一些异样。只是 Kylo 从来没意识到那一切意味着什么。

“是的。从我第一次看到你不戴那愚蠢的面具以来。”

Kylo 微笑，然后抬头再度亲吻 Hux。这一次的持续时间比他们的初吻还要短得多。在这之后 Kylo 精疲力竭，他倒回床上，闭上眼睛，终于准备要入睡。

“我是属于你的。”他咕哝着，进入梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> Kittens 太太的推特→[@Battle_Walrus](https://twitter.com/battle_walrus)


End file.
